El Rescate en la Torre Embrujada
by Nanzii
Summary: Dos chicas dispuestas a luchar contra monstruos malevolos y hadas maléficas, en un mundo donde la realidad es sobrevivir para salvar al príncipe Shion custodiado por Egassium y llegar a tiempo para poder comer helado junto a la princesa Euphemia...Gózenlo


**Una historia sacada de pura chiripa con mi bff Mikoto~san :3~, en una tarde de aburrimiento que se convirtió en una tarde de risas...Podran estas dos amigas salvar al pobre principe atrapado en la torrre en manos de este feroz monsturo?...Llegarán a tiempo a comer helado con la princesa Euphemia?...Gozen esta historia que traerá magia a la historia :3**

**_Mikoto~san: "me sentí medio inspirada, y de mi desanimacion con el fic me alegré y fue hecho para el agrado de la persona que lo este leyendo, que si piensa que es una sandéz..Bueno para eso fue xD!_** **_ "_**

**_Shizuku~san: "Pueees la vdd no se que poner x3, gracias por leer a las personas y darse su tiempo par_**_a ver el fic :3, espero que sea de su agrado y avisen para ver si repetimos o no historias como esta, llena de sandeces x3, gracias a todiitos *3*, se los quiere y gózenlo" :D._**  
><strong>

**"..." Diálogos**

**El Rescate de la Torre Embrujada**

En el tercer cuarto de la torre más alta, por un pasillo lleno de villanos desconocidos, se oía el resonar de una voz que decía

-"¡Yo te rescatareeeee Shiion, apártate bestia malvada!"- Y en la tercera y última habitación de la torre se encontraba un indefenso joven, de tez blanca y brillantes ojos cafés que se encontraba acurrucado en una pared y en posición fetal detrás de la bestia Egassium que lo había secuestrado, sin una razón aparente.

Aquella chillona voz que resonaba al lado contrario del pasillo pertenecía a una joven simpática, de tez blanca cabello azulado atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azul turquesa que hacían resaltar su bello rostro. La joven desenvainó su espada y miraba decisiva a la bestia dragón denominada como "Egassium" que después del acto de la joven rugió ferozmente pero sin moverse de su puesto.

Cerca de llegar un hombre misterioso, que se aproximaba peligrosamente subiendo por las escaleras que daban al pasillo donde se hallaba la joven peliazul, llamado Lic. Dr. Prof. Iván Manzano, la joven peliazulada se colocó frente a él de espaldas sin permitirle el paso, y le dice que es terriblemente peligroso acercarse a tal bestia fatal, Egassium.

Sembrando la anarquía en el patio de aquel colegio se encontraba una chica de cabello largo negroazulado, peleando con lo que se encontrara a su paso y en eso llego la mayor pesadilla de la mencionada, "Georgezilla" Susurró el nombre de aquella feroz y fea bestia, blandiendo su espada y cortando de una sola tajada al animal.

El Sr, Dr. Prof. Ing. Iván Manzano retrocede, pues las palabras de la joven parecían ciertas retirándose inmediatamente de dicho pasillo. La joven peliazulada se posiciona de lado con una expresión fúrica y de decisión en su rostro mientras que su alma rugía a su vez como el alma de un tigre al cazar a su presa

La ojiturquesa procede correr donde la bestia Egassium, tomando vuelo con el brazo que sostenía su espada hacia atrás pero la bestia la golpea con su pesada cola lanzándola lejos y haciendo que choque de espaldas bruscamente contra una pared al otro lado del corredor, devolviéndola al mismo sitio.

Tratando de subir a zancadas grandes saltando con todas sus fuerzas trataba de llegar al final de la torre más alta pero algo la detuvo.

-"¡Señorita Sango esos zapatos no son del colegio…!"- Le regañaba una voz chillona que estaba al final del penúltimo pasillo, un pequeño gnomo refunfuñarte y malhumorado le gritaba.

-"¡Métase este!...digoo….lo siento!- Respondiendo la joven pelinegroazulado haciendo la mala seña, pero dejando el asunto de lado

Escuchó unas voces resonantes que venían del otro lado del pasillo del segundo piso, oscuro y siniestro, fue caminando lentamente donde escuchó unas voces que provenían de una habitación oscura, al entrar se percató que unas pequeñas "Whores" o hadas maléficas rodeaban al ya vencido Georgezilla, tratando de revivirlo pero sin éxito, una de las hadas la cual respondía al nombre de "hOoS" desesperada y con una lágrima en los ojos regresó a ver a la Sangou

-"No lo puedo creer, por queeeee moriiistee...giro la cabeza y...Uuuy ya te viiiii!"- Decía el hada malvada mientras se percataba de la presencia de la peliazulada. Lo decía con furia y descontrol, con hambre de muerte y ver derrotada a su enemiga

.

Se convirtió en una "asquiflogg" o cambio de personalidad para lograr derrotar a la dueña de los ojos color violeta que ahora sacaba un par de espadas de los puños de su uniforme que resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo. El hada "asquiflogg" maléfica al ver que la Sangou tenía un poco de sangre del ya derrotado por ella "Georgezilla", se llenó de furia y trató de agredir a la chica, pero sin éxito

Shizuku~san salió corriendo de aquel lugar para ayudar a su amiga la chica dueña de los ojos turquesa, la peliazulada regresó fúrica mandando a volar e insultar desde lo más profundo de su ser a las "Whores" y estas sacando un poco del polvo "mágico" con el que pensaban revivir a "Georgezilla". Todas inconscientes menos una, que con lo poco de polvo que quedaba revivió a Georgezilla

La joven peliturquesa sin darse por vencida se levanta súbitamente y procede a correr velozmente, sosteniendo firmemente su espada a un lado y comienza a correr para tomar vuelo y acercándose a la bestia salta hacia adelante y con aquel impulso corta en dos el cuello de la bestia Egassium, entrando en la antes mencionada habitación buscando al príncipe Shion, quien se había desmayado.

La joven peliazul corrió y lo tomo en brazos arrodillada en el suelo apegando su oreja a su pecho para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo...Pero el destino...Hizo que el joven Shion...Abriese los ojos y le dedicase la última... y primera sonrisa. La joven lo ayudo a colocarse en pie y lo dejo sentado a un lado contra una pared, pues se había desmayado otra vez y tomando nuevamente su ensangrentada espada, fue en busca de su compañera, quien estaría luchando con las hadas oscuras Whores.

La joven atravesó el pasillo con rapidez y bajo las gradas que daban al segundo piso del mismo modo. Entonces, y a tiempo, llegó la peliazul...Con marcas de sangre y moretones en su cuerpo debido a la bestia ya vencida. Saludando victoriosamente a la Pelinegra preguntándose por la bestia Georgezilla.

-"Pero que pitos es eso Shizuku-san!"- Decía asombrada y en tono leve de burla, que a su vez desenvainaba su poco sangrentada espada colocándola en posición de ataque frente a su cuerpo. Y la joven regresa a ver con una sonrisa de medio labio a la vencedora de la bestia Egassium

-"Se llama sangre"- lo decía la Sangou también en forma de burla pero aun con fuerzas para lograr derrotar a la fea bestia junto a su amiga, portadora de los bellos ojos turquesas.

Ambas se colocaron a diestra y siniestra diagonalmente frente a la bestia revivida, saltando ambas al mismo tiempo, la joven peliturquesa tomaba vuelo con su espada y la otra joven se preparaba en el impulso con sus dos puñales, y se escuchó un último rugido de la bestia, quien había sido derrotada por un corte a la mitad del cuerpo y otra por bipartición de su cabeza dejándola sin existencia e inerte sobre el suelo. Ambas cayeron firmes en el suelo sonriéndose mutuamente en son de victoria.Y al terminar el acto, la joven Shizuku se acercó a la chica portadora de los ojos turquesa, se rió un poco pero luego poniendo una mirada seria y explicando lo que sucedió.

-"Hate you fuckin' beast"- susurro con una voz casi inaudible, con sus cabellos negroazulados sobre los ojos, con una sonrisa malévola lamió un poco la punta de uno de sus puñales, con lo que se despidió de la bestia ya mencionada.

-"Pero que mierdas es estoooo!"- Escupió ahora sacándose el horrible sabor de su boca y haciendo una mueca de asco.

-"Lo logramos Shizu-san!"- Decía alegremente la peliazul, que iba a subir nuevamente a la torre pero regresa a ver a su acompañante.

-"Que sucede Shizuku-san?"- Pregunto curiosa la joven asombrada por la cara de asco de su compañera

-"Esto no parece sangre"- Lo decía con la cara pálida...la sangre de "Whore"y de Georgezilla era el sabor más "flogger" que había probado en su vida, lo que le provocó palidez pero rápidamente regreso a su color natural de piel.

La joven portadora de media armadura dorada de piscis procede a subir las escaleras de la torre que la llevarían al último piso, mientras la joven pelinegra la seguía para asegurarse de no tener dificultad al llegar al último piso de la torre más alta. Pero al atravesar el pasillo que la llevarían a la tercera a la 3ra habitación, se encontraría con dos seres denominados Malchuseneition y Juanitron, que se le hicieron de lo más parecidos a unas babosas mutantes.

"What the hell, pero que mierdas es eso"- Musitó la chica de cabello negroazulado que miraba con antipatía a esos dos desagradables seres

La joven peliazul retrocedería un par de pasos y algo asqueada por dichas bestias, pero noto que Juanitron era su "fiel corcel" que comúnmente la acompañaba en sus aventuras, y el otro ser, su amigo. Que ambos habían recibido la maldita radioactividad de las whores y Georgezilla.

-"Jumf!"- La peliazulada los ignoro y procedió a correr al último del pasillo y vio ahí, donde lo había dejado, al príncipe Shion, sentado apoyado en la pared, pero malvadamente custodiado por otra "Whore" Que reía maliciosamente.

Acercándose y con un movimiento rápido tocando puntos de presión la mencionada Shizuku dejó inconscientes pero con vida a los mutantes que yacían en el suelo desmayados.

La ojiceleste rió levemente, pues no se dejaría vencer por aquel ser inferior, y procedió a chasquear sus dedos así incendiando y explotando a dicha hada. Arrodillándose en el suelo y nuevamente tomando en brazos al pelirizado...Colocando su mano diestra sobre aquella pálida mejilla del joven.

Shizuku no decidió intervenir y rió levemente con picardía, se acercó a la baranda del último piso de la torre más alta, dispuesta a saltar para llegar ágilmente al suelo con sus pies firmes, pero antes de eso miró a la pareja ya mencionada

-" Mikotooo...! Aplica" musitó y de un solo salto se lanzó al vacío donde luego caminó hacia la puerta más lejana de salida:

La joven se asustó notando lo que hacía y musito al instante –"JEEESUS!"- Soltando repentinamente al joven haciendo que su cabeza se golpee contra el suelo

-"Pero qué pitos te pasa Mikoto!, Regresó a ver y regañaba a su amiga por lo que acababa de hacer.

-"A parte de que lo salvas vos misma lo vas a matar...Apresúrate que la princesa de mundo rosa Euphie alias Sofi nos va a comprar helados"- Exclamo y sonrió viendo a lo lejos a la princesa y dirigiéndose donde estaban ella y sus demás amigas

*Oii! Shizuku-san! Chotto matte!"- Decía algo molesta la peliazul mientras sus mejillas se adornaban con un tono carmesí claro provocando un rubor en su rostro tomando al joven colocándolo en su espalda, subiendo sobre la misma baranda y dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo corriendo y alcanzando a la joven Shizuku

-"Rayos... Que este jovencito sí que pesa"- decía mientras el joven abrió sus ojos lentamente aun un poco cansado y desorientado, esbozando una leve sonrisa por ver quien lo cargaba, cerrando sus orbes nuevamente.

-"Shion esta gordo"- La joven Shizuku rió divertida al mencionar estas palabras mencionadas en son de burla.

Ambas rieron dirigiéndose donde se encontraban sus demás amigas y la princesa Euphie, para ir a la heladería y dejar al joven en su hogar, sano y salvo.

Llegaron a sus casas exhaustas, y las dos bellas jóvenes se recostaron en sus camas cerrando contentas sus ojos, preparadas para su próxima aventura el siguiente día.

**_Fin_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER :D, ESPERAMOS QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**

**_MANDEN REVIEWS EN SON DECUALQUIER COMENTARIO! SAYOH!_**


End file.
